


Missed you, baby

by Whipple9202



Category: Captain America
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whipple9202/pseuds/Whipple9202
Summary: OMG I FREAKING LOVED THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER!!! WHOSE ALL DYING FOR THIS NEW MOVIE!!??Anyway hoped you liked this:)





	Missed you, baby

Natasha hadn’t seen Steve since the airport incident when she had shot T’challa and helped Steve and Bucky escape. After that they hadn’t seen each other for nearly a year. After she left Tony at the hospital she went of the grid. Of course she knew about the battle between Steve and Tony, and that Steve had rescued Clint, Sam, Lang, and Wanda from the Raft prison. But she thought it was best that she disappeared for while. Ross was after her. She was a criminal, so she did the thing she was best at. Run.

 

She went to Italy, died her hair blonde and cut it to her shoulders. She bought a small apartment in the outskirts of Rome and made herself a whole new alias. She got a job to work at a small café, under the name as Martina Rossi. It was beautiful here and she loved it, but she felt as if there was a huge gap in her. She was so lonely. She missed everyone. They had been family, her only family only to have it ripped apart. She even missed Tony and his constant poking and jokes about her. But most of all missed Steve. She had seen the look on his face when she had sided with Tony. His face looked so disappointed and betrayed. It broke her heart but she felt as if she was doing the right thing. When she had let them go at the airport she wanted to go so bad with them. She had tried to push her tears down when Steve flew off, not knowing if or when she would ever see him again.

 

“ty vsegda budesh’v moyem serdtse moyey lyubov’yu” she whispered to him in Russian as he ascended into sky. (you will always be in my heart, my love).

 

She woke up to get ready to go to the café at 6:30 a.m. as usual, took a quick shower put a small amount makeup on and dried her damp curls. She was nearly out when her burner phone started buzzing. Her heart froze. She changed phones out about once a month and absolutely no one knew her number. She only kept it in case of an emergency. So when it went off, she felt her heart jumped. The number was secured. She let it ring several times before she got the guts to answer.

 

“Ciao?” she answered hesitantly in Italian. (hello?)

 

“Romanoff, about damn time you pick up.” She gasped. It was Fury. She hadn’t heard or seen him in nearly two and a half years. And to hear a familiar voice, for the first time in 11 months, she nearly started crying.

 

“Nick?”, she loathed the way her voice trembled ever so slightly.

 

“Oh so you do actually remember me,” he teased.

 

“Of course I do, you idiot,” she joked back at him.

 

“Now, now Romanoff is that anyway to speak to your boss?”, Fury said faking a stern voice.

 

“My apologies, “Boss”, she said a smirk in her voice but then she got more serious, “why did you call, is the line safe?”

 

“The line is secured for another two and half minutes, so you better listen to what I have to say…” he paused for a moment then said, “Its time to come home Natasha,”. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. Home. She ached for it.

 

“I have no home anymore Nick,” she said barely above a whisper.

 

“Bullshit, Natasha. Home isn’t a place or a building, its people and there all back waiting for you. They miss you and there your family. So stop moping around and get packed and get your ass on the jet that’s waiting for you at the airport. Understood?”

 

She let out a shaky laugh, “Well I don’t have much of a choice now do I,”

 

“Damn right. Soon as you land there will be a car waiting for you, it will take you where you need to go, see you soon Romanoff,” and with that he hung up.

 

Natasha hurriedly packed the small amount of belongings she had, made a quick trip to the café telling them there was a family emergency and she had to leave. There was a private jet waiting for her, she wasn’t quite sure how Nick did it but she trusted him so she didn’t ask questions.

The ride back was quite long and Natasha had know idea where they were going, but she guessed they had been in the air for about eight hours maybe? The screeching of the tires of the plane jolted her awake from nap she had taken. She gathered her things and waited for the plane to stop.

Her heart was racing. She hadn’t seen anyone for so long. She missed them terribly and now she was finally reuniting with her family that she thought she didn’t have anymore. But she did and they missed her and wanted her to come home, Nick was right. Family isn’t a building or a place its people. People she loved dearly.

She glanced out the window as the plane rolled to a stop. It was in the middle of nowhere. Quite desolate and lonely feeling. To be honest she was quite nervous about the whole thing. She reached into her bag to make sure her glock was ready just in case. As she stepped off the plane she saw a black SUV waiting with Fury standing in front of it.

 

“Romanoff its good to see you,’’ he said smirking at her.

 

She nodded, “Its good to see you too, Nick,” he hugged her briefly which slightly surprised Natasha because Fury never showed affection. He pulled back and brought a hand up to her cheek, “You’ve always been like a daughter to me Natasha, and I will always be here for you. Never feel like you don’t have a family.” He told her firmly but gentle at the same time. Natasha furiously blinked back tears and nodded to him.

He helped her load up her belongings the set out. The road turned into a gravel road that got smaller and more windy. “Where is this place?” Natasha asked.

 

“A place that I’ve kept for in case things like this happened. Its an concrete building underground. Not a palace that’s for sure, but we’ve fixed it up pretty nice.” She nodded. The rest of the ride was rode in comfortable silence until they arrived. They pulled up to an empty spot in the forest and Nick pressed a button on the car and literally the earth opened beneath them and they were being lowered down into some kind of room.

“Well here we are,” he announced. Natasha practically leapt out of the car not bothering to grab her stuff. She had waited long enough.

 

“Where are they?” she gasped.

 

He smiled at her and pointed towards the corner the room to a steel door that was already opening. As she turned the corner, she couldn’t hold back the grin on her face. Everyone was standing there gigantic smiles on there faces. They all screamed welcome home to her and smothered her with hugs and kisses. She tried her best not to cry, her emotions bubbling up again. She then noticed something or more like someone was missing. After Sam released her from his hug she opened her mouth to ask where Steve was when she heard his voice.

 

“Nat.”

 

She turned around and there he was. His hair was longer and he had a beard. They stared at each other for a few moments, Natasha feeling her mind suddenly gone blank. She heard Clint ushering everyone out to give them some time to themselves. She started walking slowly towards, him then a little bit faster, by the time she reached him she was nearly running. He opened his arms to receive her and Natasha leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and burying her face into his neck. All the emotions that she had been trying to keep down came back to the surface and this time she didn’t care. She let out a raw sob.

 

“I missed you, I missed you, I miss you so so much Steve,” she choked in between her tears chanting it over and over again. His grip on her tightened, with one arm under her ass to support her and then other soothingly rubbing her back. He pressed a kiss to her temple and gently swayed her back and forth. He had never seen her fall apart like this and now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Oh, Nat,” he whispered, “I missed you so much to, so goddamn much.” She cried into his neck soaking the his t-shirt. He continued consoling her until her sobs subsided. She pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were red and her mascara smeared, but she didn’t even care.

 

“I miss you,” she whispered again. He pulled her tighter against him kissing her nose causing her to giggle slightly. God he had missed that sound.

 

“I missed you so much too, Nat do you know how worried I’ve been?”

 

“I’m sorry….but I’m here now and I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon,” she said smiling at him.

 

“Good,” he said grinning at her. They stared into each others eyes for few moments, till Steve’s eyes darted to her lips. He brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck pull her face down to his. There lips met and Natasha let out a moan. She sucked Steve’s bottom lip in between her plump one and starting nipping gently at it. Before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth fighting for dominance. She didn’t even realize they were moving , to busy kissing him, until she was being gently laid on a bed.

 

“Where are we?” she gasped after he pulled away.

 

“My room, its small but it works”. He looked back at her a tucked a curl behind her ear, and leaned down to kiss her again. He trailed kisses up her jaw to her earlobe slightly nipping it. Natasha squirmed underneath him wanting him to speed things up. He sat her up slightly and pulled her shirt over her head taking her bra with it. She could feel herself getting more and more wet and he had barely even touched her yet. He pulled her pants and panties off so she was completely naked before him.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and she whimpered. He kissed her forehead, “amazing, Nat, your so amazing” he kissed her temple, “your perfect”, he kissed her neck gently sucking on it, “and I missed you more than words can express, Darling”. Natasha was holding back tears as Steve worshiped her body. She started trying to pull his clothes of to but he stopped her with a shake of his head.

 

“No, love tonight is all about you…..to show you how much I have missed you” He told her with so much love in his eyes that felt as if she could melt away. She only nodded numbly to him and let her legs fall wide open, completely giving herself up to him.

“Make love to me,” she whispered

Steve felt his breath catch in his throat. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more and settling between her open thighs. He kissed down her throat to her breast, circling her pink bud with his tongue before latching its lips onto her nipple. Natasha bucked her hips up, rubbing her bare sex against Steve’s cock through his jeans trying to relieve some of the pressure between her thighs.

He kissed his way down her stomach settling there. He kissed the inside of thighs before finally reaching her dripping core licking a stripe up her center. Natasha screamed and grabbed his hair tugging on it as his lips wrapped around her clit. It only took her a few moments or maybe minutes of kissing and sucking before she let out a wail and came all over his face. He kissed his way back up her body till he reached her lips. She looked at him through hooded eyes, opening her mouth to his, tasting her sweet nectar of his lips.

 

“Fuck me, oh please please fuck me Steve,” she moaned once there lips parted.

 

He chuckled softly and pecked her lips once more, “Patience baby,” he cooed to her. She begin whining but he soon shut her up by flipping her over, pulling her hips up with her head resting on the pillow. She starting squirming, not liking the fact that she couldn’t see him, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Steve seeing her uncomfortableness, of course, quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers while running his cock up and down her slick folds. She moaned bucking her hips back desperately trying to get him inside her. He rubbed the tip of it against her clit once more before finally sliding inside. She cried out gripping onto the sheets and his thrust inside her wet pussy. It felt amazing but she still wanted more.

“Harder, fuck me harder.” She commanded. Steve began pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. Her cries for more grew louder every second.

 

“Yes! Yes, Steve just like that, faster!” she was panting hard by now sweat pouring off both her and Steve.

 

“I’m close baby,” he whispered pressing soothing kisses along her back.

 

“Da, me to so clos—ah!,” she shrieked as Steve reached down and began massaging that tiny button of pleasure.

 

“Let go baby, let go…I got you darling… come for me Natasha,” he continued whispering loving thing into her ears till she came with a loud sob, spilling all her cum down his cock and onto the sheets. He followed right after, with a loud groan filling her up to the brim.

After he pulled out of her, there juices flowing out, he laid her gently down on the bed whispered to her that he would be right back. He came back with a warm wash rag and a glass of water pulled her legs apart gently, noticing her entrance was still dripping. No matter how badly he wanted to eat her out again he knew Natasha was to tired for another round so he just cleaned between her legs, her thighs and stomach with the warm towel, before helping he sit up to take a drink.

 

“Are you okay baby?” he asked after he set the drink back down.

 

“Yes, thank you for taking care of me,” she spoke softly, giving him a small smile.

 

“Of course love,” he kissed her lips once more before tucking them both under the blanket. Natasha immediately rested her head on his chest and intertwined there legs together.

 

“I love you Natalia Alinova Romanov, so fucking much” Steve whispered to her right before she fell asleep. She felt her heart stop. How long she had been waiting hear those words, that she felt tears flood her vison. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his before whispering.

“I love you to, so damn much,”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I FREAKING LOVED THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER!!! WHOSE ALL DYING FOR THIS NEW MOVIE!!??
> 
> Anyway hoped you liked this:)


End file.
